The Werewolf Hunter
by Theflightlessknucker
Summary: Kate, a newly turned pure-blood werewolf is just running away from two so-called FBI agents that are trying to kill werewolves and other monsters. She decides to live off of the hearts of monsters instead of humans. She does not want the monsters to put others through the pain that they put her through.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Hey! Stop, please!" Kate screamed frantically as she walked out into the road in front of a semi. When the semi stopped she felt relief, it was at least the twentieth vehicle that passed her while she was walking down the road trying to get away from the so-called FBI. To tell the truth, she had lost count of how many cars, truck, and semis had passed her at around ten. The life threatened girl was too frightened about the two men that were looking for her to care.

As the semi was pulling up Kate put on the best smile she possibly could considering the circumstances, hoping that her fangs would not make and inconvenient appearance. She hadnt quite gotten control of her new abilities.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" questioned the semi driver who looked a lot like the stereotypical drivers that one sees on tv: the nasty stained wife beater, the awful smell that reminded Kate of sulfur, and the very perverted vibe that his aura gave off. With her new upgraded senses that happened to come with this curse she could tell that he had either just woken up from sleeping, or just got done do some physical activity that caused him to sweat. And by the look of she bet it was the former.

"Where are you heading?" Kate asked, not wanting to let the nasty man that she was about to get a ride from know that she was running away from something that he would not understand.

"I am going toward Chicago, Illinois," He said while crunching on some cheetos, some of them falling to the floor of his truck. This didn't deter him though, for he just picked them right up and stuck them in his mouth too.

"Great, could you just drop me off at the nearest big city?" She wondered, trying to disguise her disgust underneath a sweet smile. The newly formed werewolf didn't want go very far with this sorry excuse for a person, especially because she could smell the nasty shit that was caked onto the floor of the monster truck. So she had decided to get to a big city and look for a bus, or train to somewhere far away.

"Of course, honey, I can drop you off anywhere," he said attempting a provocative tone. Kate didn't want to ride with this man, but decided that he was her only hope of getting away from the two agents that Michael thought were having an affair. As she thought of Michael she could feel herself tearing up, but she fought them back. She didn't want this guy to open his mouth anymore, now that she was in the rig she could smell his putrid breath.

Unfortunately as he started driving down the state road he noticed the shine in her eyes. "What happened to make you want to run away and why are you doing it?" Kate thought that he was getting too personal now, she just wanted to use him to get farther away. Although, she wasn't sure how long of a drive it would be to the nearest city, so she humored him.

"Well," Kate began, "I had a sort of problem with my boyfriend's roommate. His roommate did not like the fact that I was dating Michael instead of him, so he hurt my boyfriend. After I saw him do that I went a little crazy, and beat him up pretty bad, so I was afraid he went to the cops. And here I am," She ended, hoping that awful lie was enough to satisfy the driver.

"You know what I would have done? I would have taken revenge on him just like you did." He said trying to cheer her up. It did not cheer her up, but it gave her a new energy. She decided that she would become like those men that were tracking her down. The emotional time bomb that was Kate did not want anyone to have to experience what she had to go through. In that moment Kate was invigorated, she made up her mind. Kate was going to chase after the monsters that might do this to people, and kill them. It was a foolproof plan, she thought, she was going to kill the monsters and live off of their hearts. She would never get the craving for humans, she would only crave the hearts of her own, the hearts of monsters.

"Thanks," she said with a smile on her face,"I know what to do now." She hoped that the driver, who she just realized never revealed his name, would not be scared by what she just said.

around five hours later the driver dropped her off at a railroad crossing that he said would lead her right to a large city where she could find a good job and lead a happy life without too much drama. She thought that was a strange thing to say, but when she asked for his name he said something a little stranger.

"For now?" he started,"you can call me Crowley, but later I think my name will be Bob."

She was not sure what he meant by "for now" but she decided it wasn't worth it to ask. She was never going to see him again. Kate thanked him as she got out of the vehicle, and waved goodbye to him. She put on her backpack and started the trek to the city with a determined smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long update time. I was attempting NaNoWriMo and failing. Here is one and the next is on the way, I promise.**

* * *

Kate was walking the long trek to the distant city that was veiled in fog. She was constantly making the conscious choice to reveal her, how she could best describe them, fangs and claws. After she would take her claws or fangs out she would then bring them back in. This is how the wolf spent almost the entire one and a half hour long walk, stopping only when the pain of the transformation became unbearable.

"Why couldn't Crowley have dropped me off closer to the city?" Kate wondered, "I have passed plenty of roads since he let me off." At least she got time to learn how to control her new weapons, if that is what she wanted to call them.

Kate got a whiff of something in the air that interrupted her thoughts. This something was the foulest smell that had ever ensnared her nose. The only thing that she could think of that could explain this scent would be sewage that had been sitting out in the sweltering sun for at least one day. The odor that permeated the air was almost powerful enough to make Kate turn tail and run, but thinking about the two that are after her she pushed through the smell.

The smell was like a wall around the outskirts of the city. Once she pushed through it, which felt like it took at least a mile of walking, the smell disappeared. After the wall tumbled, the rest of the walk was painfully easy to her.

Kate reached the city and found the first person she was willing to ask directions from. "Could you please point me to the nearest library?" Kate questioned. The series of words that came out of her mouth were not what she expected. She was planning on asking where the nearest hotel/motel was, but since the person was eager enough to walk her to the library she just went with it.

This library was huge, not the normal sized library, but a multi-million dollar sized that had multiple floors full of books. Kate, being a small town girl, did not know what a decent sized library was until she got to college. The only library that she was able to get to before that was around thirty minutes away, and even then it was not worth the trip. Her hometown library had maybe 1000 books, barely enough to even be considered a library by Kate's standards. But this library someone could spend weeks in.

Once Kate got adjusted to the scale of the library she went to the front desk got a map of the library, she was pretty sure she would be needing it, and a pen. After she got all of the necessary utensils she searched on every floor of the complex and found only one seat. Kate, feeling like a library is a safe place, put down all of her stuff on top of the chair.

She then started the search for books about the disgusting thing that she had become. Around ten to twenty minutes later Kate stumbled upon an entire aisle of book pertaining to the supernatural, and decided that it was a good place to start. Kate then looked for books that might contain information on werewolves, and grabs them all. On her way back to her seat she circles the aisles on the map where she found all of the books so she could come back another time.

When she got to her would-be seat she noticed that someone had taken her seat.

"You!" She said furiously,"Why are you in my seat? Where is my stuff? What did you do with it?" Kate rattled off questions, not giving the man time to answer her.  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down. When I got here there was nothing sitting here marking a spot. Maybe you put it in another seat." The man said calmly**. **

"No, this was the spot I am positive!" She said. Kate was beginning to question herself and that was making her even angrier.

Seeing this the man quickly sputtered "I will help you look for it, just calm down."

Kate scoffed and whispered to herself, "that is the least you could do."

The man at once got up and asked her to retrace her steps.

"The entrance would be a good place to start." Kate muttered loud enough for him to hear.

While they relived Kate's last hour, Kate noticed the man's eyes. They were the deepest blue Kate had ever seen. They entranced her.

Forgetting about the nameless man, Kate's frustration was once again growing. They were back at the seat he was sitting in without even a glimpse of her bag. "That is just the perfect topper to the best day of my life." She said with an obviously sarcastic tone. "That bag has everything I own in it!"

The blue eye man, looked surprised, "Wait. That bag has everything you own in it? You have nothing now: no clothes, no money, nothing?"

"Yeah." She said curtly.

"Well, I could spare you some extra clothes of mine. If you want them I mean." He added seeing the look of revulsion on her face.

Kate contemplated the proposal with a nasty look just to deter him if she said no. After around a minute of contemplation Kate said "Sure, thank for the help."

"No problem. My name is Charles, just in case you were wondering." said Charles.

"Thanks for the help once again, and no I wasn't wondering." Said Kate, thinking about how strange her life had become in the last day. She had gone from loving her superhero boyfriend to watching him be killed and then killing something herself. Now she had agreed to go to some guy's house. At least she could protect herself.


End file.
